The Curtis Twins
by Darbydoo95
Summary: What if there was one more Curtis? No he's not Darry's twin or Pony's but Soda's. There was a reason Soda's nickname was "Pepsi-Cola". Because he has a identical twin named Pepsi. What happens if Pepsi comes to Tulsa with a few friends from the orphanage?
1. Best Friends Stick Together

**Author's Note: Hello my readers! This is an AU! Johnny never died in the fire and made a FULL recovery! In other words he can walk too! And since Johnny never died Dallas never did either, so Hip hip hurray! I don't own any characters but Pepsi, Danny, Stallion, Austin, Kevin, Donny, Stan, and any other character not in the book.**

**Pepsi's POV**

My name is Pepsi, and I've been in and out of boy's homes most of my life. I was told my real father gave me my name and a letter I wasn't to read till I was seventeen. My keeper always kept a promise, and she promised to keep it till then. On the day before my seventeenth birthday, she came into my room her long blonde hair swishing in the ponytail and her blue eyes clouded with happiness. "Hey Sprite," my nick-name ever since I can remember "You lookin' forward to tomorrow?" I smiled at her, "You better believe it, Minnie!" I yelled, "I get that long awaited letter tomorrow!"

She laughed as I jumped up and down on my bed. "Hey Sprite!" I turned to see my best friends standing in the door way. All my friends are at the most two years younger than me, but not one of them are older.

The first friend is this boy named Danny. He's like a older brother to me. He's bigger than me, but still younger. He has always watched out for me and bailed me out of trouble when he knew I couldn't sweet talk my way out of it.

The next on is Stallion. He's like my little brother. I watch out for him like Danny watches out for me. I'm surprised that him and Danny aren't real brothers. They look so much alike! Except for the fact that Stallion is like a foot smaller than Danny. They both had brown hair that stopped in the middle of their necks. And stunning green eyes that make you feel as if they are looking through your very soul. But I guess that is just their personalities are like. They've always been over protective, but I love them anyway.

The next on the list is my best of all best friend STAN! He is like no other! He is tough, hard, and fearless, but at the same time he's caring, kind, and my boyfriend. Now I wouldn't touch any one who is even remotely mean or hated by any of the group. His face can go from hard and careless to soft and kind in a few seconds. His brown hair and green eyes just make me melt into a puddle. When I kiss him my mind turns off and we usually end up…doing it. Every one in our group knows, but no one out of it.

The next one I need to talk about is Austin. He's the toughest of us all. He makes Stan look like a puppy poodle. He gets me scared real easy. Sometimes I think he's trying to steal me from Stan, but I know that isn't true Austin has Donny. Austin would do what ever it took to protect the gang, but he would do even more for Donny. His eyes soften when Donny or I talk to him. He only opens up to the members that he completely trust, so only Donny and me. That make me even more scared and Stan more protective.

The next member is Donny. He is our little MPD puppy. One minute he's the real Donny all smiles and sunshine, and the next minute he's Buster the big, mean, scary bulldog that can tear you to shreds if you rub him the wrong way. Buster is just like Austin, but Donny is Stallion's best buddy, but Buster scares him. Donny is so sweet it hurts to see what Buster is doing to him. Donny is so jumpy and Buster makes it worse. He gets Donny into so much trouble, but everyone in the orphanage knows of his problems and takes care of him. Donny has brown hair that flows in the wind when we go on the motor-bikes and amber eyes that can pull the truth from you if needed

The next of the gang is Kevin. He is the joker of the group. He never has a strait face. He can't go two seconds without telling a joke, and he always rough house. His mischievous blue eyes make you feel uneasy because you think that he is going to play a prank on us any minute. I can trust him with every fiber of my body though. He is the sweetest guy I could ever _want_ to meet.

The last of the gang is me. I have some seriously blonde hair and with almost always dancing brown eyes. Minnie says that I look like the woman that brought me here. I'm glad I have some sort of resemblance to my mother. I guess if I was a girl I'd look like her twin, but I guess I got my dad's eyes because my mom had like blue green eyes. My slim form makes sure that Stan can dominate me when he knows I'm in a bad mood. He tells me that "When you're sleeping you look like you are a Greek God!" I don't believe that, but Thank you anyway babe!

The guys walked into the room. "Hi Sprite! Man I can't believe that after tomorrow your leaving us!" Minnie made a gasp. We all looked at her "That's what I wanted to talked to you about Pepsi! Go to the library, and I'll be there in a bit." I nodded my head, not wanting to get into anything the day before I left. All of a sudden my heart started to hurt. I started to think, and with my brain that ain't a good thing. I started to think of where my parents were. Were they in Ms, or were they in some other state; and if they are then what about my friends and Stan. I'll more than likely never see them again. What am going to do with out them in close ranges? I mean, yeah, they're only at most sixteen, but they know more than any sixteen year old should know. Donny was taken away from his family because they were beating him to the point of standing to the edge of death; Stan's father neglected him to the point, he never came home again, and a neighbor had to call the police after she found Stan home alone for four weeks. Danny's mother tried to kill him because her boyfriend didn't like him. Stallion's dad dropped him off because he "can't stand to look at his God for saken face any more, and never came back. Austin was finally caught by the law for beating his mother into a pulp, but when they talked to him about it, he said that his mother pulled a blade on him, and his Dad a gun. Kevin's parents never loved him so he came here on his own accord. Said he researched all the orphanages in the states, and thought ours was best for him.

"Minnie! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with my friends and if I can't can they come with me to find my family." I yelled as she came into the library. She smiled at me as if I said just what she wanted to hear. "Well, Pepsi looks like there is only one solution to that problem. Looks like your going to have to adopt your friends tomorrow. I've got all the preparations taken care of a house with four bed rooms, a HUGE kitchen, two bathrooms, and all fully furnished. It used to be my family house when I was little and you will be near your family. Your mother and I were childhood friends, and I promised her I would take care of you till you came to the age of seventeen, and tomorrow is the day that you finally turn. Now you and some of the others will need to take jobs to pay for food and bills but I'll do the taxes and …" she couldn't finish, because I hugged her before she even had a chance to think of the thing she might have said. "Can I fill out the paperwork tonight? So all we have to do tomorrow is pack and leave?"

She started to laugh. "Of course Pepsi," she said.

"Just tell them that they are all being adopted, and that they better pack."

I got all the paperwork filled out, and an hour after I got back to my room with my buds, Minnie came inside.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you all so much!" she cried

"Why Minnie?" asked Donnie

"Well all of you, but Pepsi, are getting adopted. He's this nice young man who used to live in an orphanage himself, and he thought 'I wanna help others like me' He already filled out all the paperwork, and all you have to do is pack!"

"Yes!" yelled Stallion, "We all got adopted!"

As we all fell asleep, I couldn't help but smile 'If only they knew,' I thought as sleep over came me.


	2. The Journey and the Shock of a Life Time

**The Curtis Twins Chapter 2**

**I do not own the characters you know and love… well besides the ones not in the book.**

I woke up earlier than the rest because I had to finish packing, say my goodbyes, and get ready to take my friends all the way to Tulsa, Oklahoma, Lord it was going to be a long drive! I made sure that both cars were working right. The wind was blowing softly and gently pushing the leaves of the trees surrounding the place.

I knew that Danny wouldn't go anywhere without his car—the others didn't have cars of their own—so I had his car purring like a kitten after I replaced the transmission fluid, and put more water in the cooling tank.

I came back into the room to see all of my friends huddled in balls on their beds, "Hey guys," I said, "What's wrong? Are ya'll scared?" I asked. Stan looked up at me with red, puffy eyes, "No, when am I ever scared?" I chuckled a bit, to cheer him up a little, as I sat down on the edge of his bed where I got a good look at all of them, "When you're all away from each other for too long," I answered. I heard the faint sound of a chuckle coming from Stallion's bed, "For all you know this man may live in or near Tulsa; I may come visiting so much, you lot will be sick and tired of me within a week!"

I looked into each face, even Austin had wet eyes, but no tears were falling. "Hey, don't get so down this guy could be the perfect father or the worst, If he is the worst you can come to me," I said. I looked at my watch, "Guys I gotta go, and your mystery guy should be here any minute," I heard them sigh with sadness as I left the room.

I walked outside of the building. After Minnie knocked on the door I walked inside the building yet again. "Hello. I'm here to pick up the six boys."

They turned around and smiled at what they _thought_ was a joke. But after a few more seconds with my straight face told them that _I _adopted them. "No f-ing way!" yell Austin. I burst out laughing as they all started to cheer. Stan walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Why didn't you tell us?" I looked at him. "I wanted it to be a surprise," was all I said. He lowered his head and placed a gentle yet happy kiss on my lips.

I got everyone ready to leave and we set out. Stan, Donny, and I went in my red Ford Galaxie 500XL Skyliner. I saved up for like five years to get this car! It was like $3,350.00! Since Stan and Donny were with me, Danny, Austin, Stallion, and Kevin were riding in Danny's blue Ford Falcon 1960. I had a little left after getting my car so I helped Danny get his. It was $1975.00. They're both two years old and they still purr like a happy kitten.

We drove on 1-40 East and it took like ten hours to get to the town. We only stopped for lunch. We left at around nine o'clock AM and we got there at around seven o-clock PM. Man, was it tiring! We pulled up to a shabby looking house which could stand a new coat of paint. The house was a one story house (being in the ghettos) the picket fence was nearly falling apart. _'We got some work ahead for us,'_ I thought. I lead the way to our new home, since I've got the keys.

The inside of the house wasn't as bad as the outside. All it really needed was a vacuum, paint, furniture cleaner, and a few windows to replace, but Minnie said she would take care of it. "Come on guys let's get unpacked!" I said and we all started to unload the cars. I didn't really have anything but clothes and a photo album of my parents. _'I can't wait to meet them! Dad said I have like three brothers; I can't wait for them to meet my gang. I can't really tell them about Stan yet; I'll tell him tonight when we go to bed.'_

"'Kay guys!" I said, "It's time for roommates! Now, of course, Stan and I will get the 'Master Bedroom'. Austin and Donny, ya'll get the first room down the hall; Kevin, Danny, you two will share the first room on the left; and Stallion you get a room to yourself.

"The bathroom schedule is as followed: Mornings- Pepsi, Danny, and Kevin

Nights- Stan, Stallion, Donny, and Austin. Tomorrow, I will go up to the school and get us all enrolled. Danny, Stan, and I will get part time jobs and get money for the paint, cleaners, and food, but tonight WE EAT OUT!" I yelled at the end.

**Sodapop's POV**

"Hey," said as we passed an old house with some nice looking cars in front, "looks like we got some new neighbors." Steve, my best friend, looked out of my window. "Wow! Those cars look like they cost a not so small fortune!" Darry shook his head from his side of the truck, "I swear," he said, "All you two **ever** talk about is cars, girls, work. Try having fun once in a while."

We stopped to inspect the new neighbors. The first thing I noticed is that there are **NO GIRLS ** in that entire house. All dicks, no chicks. We were all coming home from our jobs. Me and Steve work at the DX, the popular gas station, we work in the garage. All the girls go there to get gas, have their cars fixed, or to stare at the workers (ME).

They all seemed to be pretty normal. Then one stepped out of the house that looked just like me. I heard Darry gasp from behind me. "Darry," I said to him, "Did you just see that? That boy looks just like **ME**," he looked down, away from my gaze. "Soda, I'll tell you and the guys when we get home. Everyone needs to hear this," he said as we sped our way to the place we all call home.

_**(A few hours later)**_

"Guys," Darry said after dinner was finished, "I want everyone in the living room." Everyone moved into the living room. I looked around and saw all my friends. There was my brother Ponyboy, who was sitting next to Johnny on the floor. Dally was sitting behind him on the couch. Darry was standing in front of everybody. Steve and Two-Bit were sitting on the arms of the chair that I was sitting in.

"'Kay guys," he continued after everyone was settled, "I'm just going to tell you this. Soda has an identical twin named Pepsi Curtis. Mom and Dad wrote me a letter just before they died and told me 'Don't open it unless we are dead,' After their funeral, I grabbed the letter and read it." He hand me a piece of paper that had yellowed over the years. It read:

_Dear Darry,_

_ If you're reading this then we are dead or you are out of the house. We were planning on telling you all this when he came. Soda has an identical twin. His name is Pepsi, Pepsi Curtis. We had to give him up due to the fact that we couldn't afford him. Darry you were five at the time so you may think that you __**have**__ seen another Soda, but you didn't. _

_ The nick name "Pepsi- Cola" was the nick name we gave Soda. Sometimes we missed Pepsi we would ask Soda just to talk and talk. We couldn't give Pony away, and Darry would remember to much of the family. Darry you were seven when we sent Pepsi to Meridian, Mississippi. He was taken care of by a family friend, Minnie Rhodes. She owns an orphanage in Meridian, a real good one too. She is like your grandma and mom in the same body!_

_ I love all of our children. Soda could never be Pepsi, and neither could Ponyboy. We love all of you and I'm sorry for any resentment that you feel for us. Your mother cried for two weeks nonstop after giving up Pepsi. If we had the choice, the money, and the space, we would do it all over again, but the past is the past. I heard a saying from one of my school teachers as a high schooler:_

_Yesterday is History,_

_Tomorrow is a mystery,_

_And today is a gift,_

_That's why they call it the "present"._

_I'm sorry Darry, Soda, and Pony. I love all of you, even Pepsi, even though I never really knew him too well. _

_Well, live each day to the fullest, love your brothers, and know that you ALWAYS have a home to come home to._

_ Your loving Father,_

_ Darryl Patrick Curtis_

I had tears streaming down my face by the time I was done reading the letter. My father sent me word from the dead. I handed the note to Pony, who was right in front of me. After a couple of minutes, he passed it to Steve with tears streaming down his cheeks. The letter went to everyone in the room and Two-Bit and Johnny were crying along with Pony and me. Steve and Dally were just shocked as hell.

"When are we going to see him?" I asked,

"Give him a few days to get into the swing of things." Darry said, "Minnie called a few days ago telling me every plan Pepsi's had since he can remember. Go to school, get straight A's, get a part time job, and go to college."

I was proud of my twin. He must be smart. He must be a hard worker to get those cars, and he must be friendly for all his friends to come with him. Now that I think about it… they looked like a family already. What if he doesn't need us? What if he doesn't want us? What if he's ashamed of me for dropping out of school?_ 'Stop it! He may not _need_ you, but he wouldn't have come to Tulsa if he didn't want to meet his twin, his older brother, his younger brother, and the gang. He wants you with him as his brother and friend. For all you know he could be the place all your brains went to. He could tutor you and you could get your GED. You will love him no matter what, or God help me I'll … do something'_ said the little voice in my head that I very rarely listen to.

After a few hours everyone went home. I went to bed and the last thought in my head before I fell into a deep sleep was: _"Wow, I've got another brother. Hope he doesn't get into to much trouble like the rest of us,"_


	3. Author's Note

**AN: **Ah my dear readers… are you mad? If so I'm SO SORRY! I've got a horrible case of writers block but I'll try to get it in ASAP! Again sorry for your plain and totally real disappointment. (I've been watching to much Late Late Show)


	4. What if?

**Hello my faithful readers! Sorry for the last update taking so long, but my momma has school work to do. I'll try my best to make dates but I make no promises on if they're on time.**

**I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the book or movie.**

Chapter 3:

Ponyboy's POV

I woke up next to my older brother Soda. I didn't want to wake him, so I started to think. _'I wonder if Pepsi is like Soda or is he completely different? What are his favorite foods; does he like, hate, or love to read; is he nice or mean; is he smart or dumb; what in the world is he like?'_ My head was reeling by the time Soda woke up. Today was his day off, so we had the whole day to think about Pepsi.

I walked down the stairs to start on breakfast; I heard a bang come out of the kitchen. I ran the rest of the way, thinking that someone was hurt. When I got down there though… It was just Two-Bit and Steve laughing their asses off. _'Darry must be at work by now,'_ I thought as I shook my head. Soda came running down the stairs with his shirt on his shoulders, and with one shoe gone; I didn't even **want** to know where his pants were.

"Wow, ya'll are earlier than normal," said Soda.

"Well, it took you too long to wake up so we tried to fix breakfast for ourselves," replied Two-Bit in a smart tone.

"We just woke up! If you had given us five minutes or told Darry to wake us we would have made ya'll breakfast. But, I don't think we'll make you any now, huh, Soda?"

"But I want breakfast too," he said with huge puppy-dog eyes.

"You and me can, but they can't," I practically yelled through gasps of breath from laughing. _'I hope that Pepsi isn't like that,'_ I thought, as I moved to pick up the pans thrown out on the floor. _'I can't wait to meet Pepsi!'_ As usual Soda could read my face. "You thinking about Pepsi?" he asked. I gave him a quick nod in response and started on our breakfast.

After we finished eating (I made food for Two-Bit and Steve too) I told them I wanted to go on a walk. "Pone," Two-Bit said, "Why don't you let one of us go with you? I mean the Socs are still out for your head, along with Johnny." I looked at him and said, "Two-Bit, you can come, but don't expect me to slow down for your benefit. You know as well as anyone that when I say 'walk' I normally mean 'run'"

I got my jacket on and me and Two-Bit ran out the door.

Soda's Point of View

Steve and I were sitting on the couch just enjoying each other's company when I blurted out "What do you think Pepsi will be like?"

He looked thoughtful then said "Well ya'll **are** identical twins. How different can you to be? I mean, he's got your face and you got his. Maybe he dropped out of school to help his 'home'; maybe he has trouble reading like you do; maybe he can't sit still for more than a minute; maybe he's a ladies man like you; and maybe he likes cars. But, we can't be sure until we meet him in two days, now can we?"

When Pony wasn't around Steve is actually very smart. Steve never did take a liking to Pone, not even after the "accident" I mean… yeah, he got nicer to him, but that was mostly for me. "Why do you hate Ponyboy so much?" I asked changing the subject. "You always spend all your time with him and we never go out to parties anymore or flirt with girls because you don't want him to 'be left out'. Next time we go hook up maybe we should take him. You know show him the ropes." He said. I nodded, I wasn't really paying attention after that.

Steve's Point of View

I was really getting worried about Soda. I mean, in like two days we would the meeting Pepsi. He was looking happy, then sad, then worried, then happy again. His mood swings were getting on my nerves. _'I wonder,'_ I thought, _'will the gang like Pepsi? Will they welcome him with open arm like they did with Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit, and me? What if he isn't anything like Darry, Pony, or Soda? What if he's _nothing_ like we hope? What if he's a-a-a… a Soc?'_ I started to freak out in my mind.

I was just sitting there praying to a God I didn't really believe in _'Please don't let him be a Soc.'_ Over and over again.

**Sorry for the SHORT chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer 'kay? **


	5. A Really Big Secret Revealed

**Hey guys! Guess what time it is. IT'S UPDATE TIME! Aren't you all just so excited? OK I got some complaints about Pepsi being Gay so how about I make him bi. I mean he and Stan COULD break up, not saying that they will, and he could go with a girl. And for those who want Pepsi to be a girl… well tough luck.**

Pepsi's POV

*The next day*

I woke up to yelling coming from the living room. I jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall. "I'm tired of you wearing all my clothes Kevin! Learn to use a closet!" the voice was Danny's. Kevin was 'bout to yell back but I stepped in. "Kay guys," I said, "sit down on opposite sides of the couch." I told them. When they didn't move, I glared at them and said in a low and dangerous voice, "Now…" they looked scared. Never mess with me when I'm mad. They went into action and sat down. "Now," I said in my normal morning calm, "What in the world is going on? Just yesterday ya'll were getting along just fine." They stayed silent. "You know I WILL call Minnie and SHE will take care of this."

They started talking all at once, and my head started to hurt after 5 seconds of it. "STOP! Ok Danny, you can go first, and then Kevin can go. Kevin, you will not interrupt Danny, and Danny, you will not interrupt Kevin. If you do so, God help me… I will ground ya'll for 2 weeks. Do I make myself clear?" I said. They started to object and try being louder than the other. "Do I make myself CLEAR?" I said sounding dangerous. They nodded their heads.

"Kevin keeps stealing my clothes. I'm tired of it!" Danny stated, "It's like he's scared of his own clothes and uses mine as an escape. He never thinks once that these clothes have got to last me all week until laundry day. He has his own clothes; make him wear them!"

I nodded at him and said, "Ok Danny, let Kevin talk and then I will give the result." I nodded at Kevin to start.

"I've got clothes too. I don't wear his clothes because I _want_ to. There are two drawers in there one for me and one for him, but he doesn't seem to get the concept of 'share'. He has so much clothes that he has to put them in _my_ drawers. He's still got his half of the closet and his suitcase. He doesn't need that much space. I can't even find any of my clothes anymore! I give up before I even get half way to the bottom of the drawer! I need my space!" Somewhere during the speech he stood up and now he was panting heavily.

"Okay boys," I said, "Danny I want you to get your clothes out of his drawers, fold them neatly, and put them in your closet or suitcase. We have too little of room for you to hog all the drawers. Now, Kevin, I want you to pick up all the clothes that you used since we got here, take them into the laundry room, wash them, dry them, and put them back where they belong, on Danny's bed so Danny can put them up in _his_ part of the closet, _his _drawers, or _his_ suitcase; not yours."

They nodded, because they knew they were on my bad side already, and did as they were told. I stood up; got some yarn; got a crochet needle; sat down in a big comfy chair; and started on a pot holder.

**Stan's POV**

I got home with a huge smile on my face. I burst into the living room and yelled, "Me dieron el trabajo!" Everyone stared at me as if I was from another country. Pepsi came in from the kitchen and asked, "What did you say? It better not be anything bad!" he chuckled. "I said 'I got the job'"

"That's great! Wait… which one?"

"The only one I went for."

"I'm sorry, with everything that's going on, I'm surprised I can even find Stallion… Hold that thought," he said as he got up and knocked on Stallion's door.

"We're good."

"Baby, I know you're going through a lot, but I've spoken about it since we got here. It hurts my feelings that you didn't pay attention to me."

"Oh, don't give me that! When we first started dating you were so caught up in your "studies" that you didn't pay attention to me for weeks! And on our one month anniversary, I saw your ex-girlfriend run down the hall crying her eyes out!"

"What are you implying?" I yelled back at him.

"I'm implying that in that first month, you were fucking her behind my fucking back!"

"How could you say that? How could you not trust me? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, but you were distant, you wouldn't even kiss me, and you were snappy with me. And in our second week, I heard her moaning in our room, so I opened the door just a crack and **you **were **nibbling** on **her ear!**"

"Baby…"

"Don't 'baby' me! I want you to pack your stuff and move into Stallion's room; I'll be damned if I let you sleep in my room! **WE ARE THROUGH!**"

"Baby…" but I was cut off by a hand coming in contact with my face. My head whipped to the side by the force of the slap.

"I'm going to go for a walk, and by the time I get back, I want your thing out of my room and into Stallion's or the consequences will be dire." He said in an eerily cool voice. He turned around and looked at the guys (who had heard the whole thing) with sad eyes. His eyes drifted to each of their faces. The only one with watery ones was Stallion's. Before he came to the orphanage, his parents would fight and yell and hit each other. His mom brought him in telling him that he's the reason that their marriage was failing, telling him that she nor his father ever loved him.

"Oh, Stallion, Honey," he said in a caring tone, "I'm so sorry! Things may not have worked out between us, but just always know that you will always have a home where ever I or your brothers are. We're all family and we all love you." He looked at the guys and said, "I'm going for a walk. Stallion, Donny, and Kevin, ya'll are coming with me. Danny and Austin, ya'll are going to help Stan move his things into Stallion's room. That and I got a job interview at the DX and I need a small sob story."

And with that the four of them left the house.


	6. The Job

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! NEW YEAR NEW DRAMA! AND I TOTALLY FORGOT BOUT THIS STORY BUT I'M WORKING RIGHT NOW! I just got ungrounded not long ago. Soooo… I know! There is not excuse! Please forgive me!**

**SODA'S POV**

The sun has just gone down and the boss told us that we were getting a new worker, maybe two. Steve came in the main shop, where I was working the cash register. "So," Steve started, "That interview is going to be here any minute now. Do you think it's a guy or a gal? And if it is a she what size?" At that moment four boys around our age came walking into the store. "Hey, my name is Pepsi-Cola Curtis and I'm here for the inter…" the boy that seemed the oldest turned to us and stopped mid-sentence when he saw me. This was my twin brother. He looked just like me.

I looked toward Steve to see that he was just as confused as I was. The three that came with Pepsi looked at him then me, then him again, then me again. It was like they were sizing me up! Finally someone spoke up. It was this little guy who looked around Pony's age, but his language was that of a twenty-five year old sailor. "Holy Shit Pepsi! This must be your freaking twin! &# $%!" he yelled. They all burst into fits of laughter and then one with a goofy smile, that reminded me of Two-Bit, raised his hands and yelled right back, "Hey guys, Buster is back!" he put one of his arms around "Buster," as if he hasn't seen him in a while.

"Hey Buster," said Pepsi, "Not that we don't love ya and all, but right now I need our kicked puppy Donny. But you can come back in the middle of the interview. I really need this job." The boy looked back at us and smiled. "My name is Pepsi-cola Curtis. I'm here for the job interview. And you," he said pointing at me, "must be Sodapop. I is your twin!"

My mouth just hung open as he held out his hand. I took it but then thought 'HEY! We're brothers!' I pulled him close to me and hugged him tightly. "We're brothers. No need to 'shake' on it." I said, "So who are your other friends?" He smiled and replied, "I'll only tell if you tell who that hottie is."

I laughed thinking it was a joke, but then I noticed his smile toward Steve. His eyes were clouded as if he was daydreaming. "Ummm… this is Steve Randle. He's my best friend ever," I said. He smiled and turned to his friends. "This one," he said motioning to the bad mouth, "Is Donny/Buster. He has Multiple Personality Disorder, so he will be switching often."

Then he moved on to one that looked like the youngest out of the four and continued, "This is Stallion. He's like a little brother to me, so if any of you ever think about hurting him, even if you are my brothers, I will kill you." He said all this with the sweetest smile I have ever seen. Me and Steve nodded quickly and showed him to the boss's office.

"Ah… Hello Mr. Curtis" I heard as Pepsi opened the door. I looked in the room to see our boss. He was a older man with salt and pepper hair trimmed to perfection. His body was surprisingly fit for a man in his mid to late 40's. He has a lean body with muscles in all the right places. I could tell that Pepsi was nervous, I felt the same at my interview, as he looked into Boss's eyes. Pepsi stepped forward and then asked, "Is it ok if my friends join me. They need jobs too, but I think only Donny one that wants a job here."

Boss smiled at that, "Of course," He said, "Friends and family are the most important things in the world. At the end of the day they're the only thing you got." Pepsi grinned and the four walked through the door and Pepsi shut it behind himself. Now I was alone with Steve in the main store, sipping on a "Mountain Dew." Boss's door opened not thirty minutes later. All the occupants of the room came out with big smiles on their faces. Boss stepped up and said, "Boys I would like you to meet your two new coworkers!" Pepsi and Donny waved happily with goofy grins on their face going from ear to ear.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was on a walk like normal. Again, I didn't use my damn head. I walked out without a jacket or my blade on me. I saw a red Camaro come on my tail. 'Awe, damn it all!' I thought. "Hey greaser!" said one of the five that got out of the car. This one had blonde hair like two others of the group. Another one, brown headed, said in a drunken slur, "Hey aren't you the kid who killed Bob?" Again I thought, 'DAMIT!'

They advanced toward me but I heard voices yell from behind them. "Hey, you bastard! Get away from the kid!" It was part of the group I saw with Soda's twin. The soc I thought was the leader said, "Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us


	7. Another Author's Note

**A/N: Hey my faithful readers! I am so sorry for my last Update. I have been trying to go to school and tackle babysitting, but It's Summer now and I can concentrate on my stories. Thank you all who have stayed loyal and have stayed with Pepsi and the others for so long. I will try my best to get an update up every month! But the computer with Microsoft is in my momma's room and I can't stay up all night trying to finish. I'll try on Notebook on my laptop but I don't really like that one. **

'**Kay I have a survey I want ya'll to answer: Who do you want Pepsi to end up with? **

**1)Two-Bit**

**2)Steve**

**3)Dally**

**4)Tim Shepard**

**5)Curly Shepard**

**6)Johnny **

**7)an O/C Soc**

**Leave your answers in the reviews!**


End file.
